


Dean and the Holy Water Spritz Bottle

by Megana_Fish



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demon!Dean, M/M, angel!cas - Freeform, first fic, holy water spritz bottle, not all that descriptive, rough, this is my first try at anything near smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2014-05-23
Packaged: 2018-01-26 04:47:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1675229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megana_Fish/pseuds/Megana_Fish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas has sprayed that bottle at him for the last damn time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean and the Holy Water Spritz Bottle

_Spss._

Dean flinches away from the First Blade, shooting a look at Cas and the Holy water spritz bottle. Then quickly glances away. He hasn’t got used to the brightness of him, not yet.

“Aren’t you out of that shit yet?” he asks.

“Dean, we will never be out.”

“Right, right. Silly me.”

He grumps over to the couch.

+++

_Spss._

“Goddammit, Cas!”

“You know why I’m doing it, Dean.”

Dean glares at the spritz bottle, cursing it and the fact that it now affected him. He also tosses a glare at Cas, lasting a little longer this time. He is becoming accustomed to the light.

Cas notices both looks.

“Dean…”

“Cas, don’t. Just… don’t.”

+++

_Spss_.

Dean heaves a heavy sigh, looking at Cas and the bottle for an almost two seconds.

“Really? What is so wrong with –”

“Dean, you know perfectly well what is wrong. Or at least, you would, were you not… indisposed.”

“‘Indisposed.’” Dean barks out a laugh. “Is that what you’re calling it?”

“I thought the terminology would be more delicate.”

“‘More delicate.’ Wow, Cas.”

Dean rolls his eyes and sulks to his bedroom.

+++

_Spss._

Dean turns the full force of his glare to the angel. He braves the pearlescent white and glares with all of his demonic might. Cas looks back innocently, though it appears he too is taking some getting used to Dean’s new form.

Dean grins.

Slowly, and then all at once, the spritz bottle flies from Cas’ hand and into Dean’s open palm. He deftly catches it.

Cas narrows his eyes. He is over to Dean in a flash. He grabs the bottle but Dean won’t let go. He growls, Dean growls back.

“Dean. Let go.”

“Cas. No.”

Dean looks to be on the verge of triumphant laughter.

It’s cut off when he lands on the couch, Cas _oomphing_ on top of him.

Dean feels every inch of Cas’ vessel. And every inch of Cas. Every glorious, shining, hard, curved, inch of him.

Cas’ look of annoyance had turned into one of shock when he landed on Dean. They were so very close…

They lock eyes.

Neither knows who moves first, but they are kissing. Hot and rough, teeth gnashing and tongues fighting. There is no moment of “he allowed his tongue to slip past his lips.” They were there from the start.

Clothes fly. Lips are everywhere. There is no lube. Neither care.

To them, it seems hours are spent exploring each other and learning the other’s every curve and edge. Hours learning where to press, where to kiss, where to bite, where to scratch to make a certain whimper or growl or moan. In reality, it takes far less time. They are both spent and done and heaving hard breaths, looking at each other now with nothing held back.

Dean doesn’t seem to be affected by the bright light of Cas’ grace. Cas doesn't seem bothered by the darkness in Dean. 

The spritz bottle lies forgotten on the floor.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is cross posted on my writing account on Tumblr.
> 
> http://meganfish-writing.tumblr.com/post/92790386258/dean-and-the-holy-water-spritz-bottle


End file.
